Nightmare Manor
by Boolia
Summary: It's Poof's first Halloween! But he doesn't know what to expect yet; so he runs away, scared when they go Trick o Treating. He goes into a house, unaware that it's haunted. His parents fallow thier baby inside, what will happen next? Read if you dare!
1. Part One

_Nightmare Manor _

_Part one _

"Then the werewolf pulls out his dagger and…" Timmy went in front of Poof's face. The ten year old was telling Poof and Cosmo a scary story. Wanda was hearing the story a little too, keeping her eyes on her baby who was sitting on the floor, focusing on the story.

"_No!_" Cosmo gasped. "Not the super sharp jaggedly _knife!"_

"_Yes!_" Timmy shouted. "Then he _stabbed _her!" Cosmo gasped, and then fainted on the floor! Poof looked at his now fainted father.

"Poof?" he asked.

"And do you know what he shouted in her face before he made the violent kill?" Timmy asked his god brother.

"Poof?" The baby demanded to know. Timmy took his flashlight, turned, it on, and shined it under his chin. Timmy went to Poof's face.

_"BOOOOO_!" the boy laughed evilly, as the freighted fairy baby hid under his god brother's bad.

_"Poof, poof!" _the terrified baby screamed while kicking his legs rapidly. Cosmo went to comfort his scared son.

"Don't be scared to death Poof!" His father told him. "It wasn't scary. Daddy didn't freak out!"

"_BOOOOO!"_ Timmy shouted again. He laughed evilly again as Cosmo screamed and hid beside his son.

"Can I cower in fear with you Poof?" The baby nodded, then the two cowered together under the bed. Timmy laughed his evil laugh until Wanda turned of his flashlight. Timmy stopped laughing.

"_Huh?'_ he looked up. "Say, what gives?"

"Your story is _way_ to scary sport!" she replied. She flew towards the bed.

"_Look!_ You scared your baby god brother half to _death_ with your stories!"

"And _me _too!" Cosmo added, still cowering with fear under the bad with his son.

"But Wanda," Timmy explained. "Today is _Halloween_! It's _supposed_ to be super scary!"

"I know sweetie," she replied. "But don't forget this is Poof's _first _Halloween, he doesn't know what to expect from the holiday yet!"

"Then we'll _show _him!" Timmy said. I mean, it's not Halloween without vampires and ghosts! We'll scare the heck out of him and…" Wanda crossed her arms, cleared her throat, and looked serious.

"_Fine!_ No super scaries!" Timmy sighed. He looked at his bed. "Poof, I'm sorry I scared you!"

"Poof!" The excited baby, appeared from out from under the bed. "Poof, poof!"

"_Glad _that's over!" Cosmo said. "Now we can enjoy the Trick O' Treating in peace!" Then Wanda picked up Poof, and then the four went to get their costumes.

"_Oooh_ but we might…" Timmy started.

"_Nope_!" Wanda replied.

"We'll just…"

Not gonna happen!"

"But we _have_ to …"

"_Zip_ it!"

_"Aweeee_ Cosmo," Wanda said, after they got done poofing Poof in his Jack O Lantern costume. Poof went to the mirror to admire his costume. "Isn't our baby just _adorable _in his Halloween costume?"

"He sure is Wanda, he _sure_ is!" Her husband agreed.

"_Poof, Poof_!" The little baby _loved _his costume.

"Most babies go as pumpkins or Jack O Lanterns!" Timmy explained. "So I'm not surprised about Poof's costume! As for me, I'm going as a Count Dracula!" Timmy put on his Dracula costume, and put in the false teeth. "Vat ve phink of vhat?"

"I say Dracula has some grammar issues! I hope you don't suck my blood, my blood in vampire free!" Cosmo said. He poofed into his Frankenstein costume. "As for me I'm going as creepy green dude!"

"It's _Frankenstein!" _Wanda corrected_. _"Not "Creepy Green Dude!" "Anyways I'm going as the 'Bride of Frankenstein'!" She poofed into costume.

"_Cool!_" Cosmo said. "Frank has a wife just like I do! But my wife is a lot nicer and sweeter!"

"_Aweeeee _Cosmo!" Wanda leaned in heavenly. "That's so sweet of you to say!"

"Sure she's scary sometimes." Cosmo added. "Like when she yells at me and stuff like that!" Wanda just glared at her husband. Cosmo noticed this and said, "Oh but I still _love_ you honey; just not the same way Frank loves _his_ wife!" Wanda looked irritated while he laughed a little.

Nightfall arrived, Timmy said good bye to his parents, wile he, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went of to where they were meeting Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer at AJ's house.

"Don't forget to collect a lot of candies son!" Mr. Turner called to Timmy.

"I von't forget!" Timmy called back." "Vye mom, vye dad!"

"Our son is already talking like a vampire!" Mr. Turner told his wife.

"Well he _is _Count Dracula!" Mrs. Turner reminded her husband.

"_Right"_ Mr. Turner said. "Now lets get some candy for me err for the children!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner went inside to get ready for the Trick o Treaters.

"Hey guys!" Timmy said when he and his disguised fairies reached AJ's house. All of his friends were already there.

"_Hey Timmy_!" His friends said in unison. They were all ready for Trick o Treating. AJ was dressed as Albert Einstein, Chester as a lion, and Elmer as a little T- Rex, and Elmer as a ghost (His boil was disguised as a ghost too.)

"Hey Timmy, ready for Trick o Treating?" AJ asked him.

"It'll be a _blast_!" Sanjay told him.

"You vet vuys!" Timmy said.

"Hey Timmy, why are you talking like that?" Chester wanted to know.

"Because he's _Count Dracula_!" AJ explained. "So he's talking like a vampire would."

"Vight vou var AJ!" Timmy said. "Vight vu var!"

"There's just one problem." Chester told Timmy.

"Vhat?"

"Her!" Chester pointed to Vicky who was disguised as a with, talking to AJ's parents. Timmy screamed.

"Vot her again!" His friends all nodded sadly.

"This is _not _good!" Sanjay warned.

""She is going to ruin _everything_!" Chester told Timmy.

"So I guessed we won't have Halloween as we planned." Elmer said, disappointed.

"Vat vite vuys, I vave a plan!" Timmy's friends huddled and listened to Timmy's plan.

"_Ooh_ Timmy, that is _good!_" Sanjay said.

"Yeah!" Chester agreed. "Let's do it!"

"Me and my boil are with you Timmy!"

"Just a quick question." AJ said. "Exactly how are we going to get bat flying dollar bills?

"Vust leave it to me vuys, vust _leave i_t to me!"

"_Vy vant to suck your blood Vicky, vy vant to sack your blood_!" Timmy explained to Vicky. Vicky just looked at Timmy.

"Yeah Yeah, I know it's only you in that dorky costume twerp." Vicky told him. Timmy gave his friends the signal while Vicky was talking to AJ's parents again. Sanjay and Chester started roaring on cue.

"Timmy, I know those are your friends trying to scare me." Vicky explained. Timmy whispered something to Cosmo and Wanda, they raised their wands behind their backs, and with a poof, money on bat wings started flying north.

"_Hey there goes my money_!!" Vicky gasped. She ran after the money bats. _"Come back money_!"

"Vicky, what about Trick o Treating?" Timmy asked, knowing the response already.

"Sorry twerps, you go ahead!" Vicky called running after the money bats. "But right now, I got to get my money! _Money, come back to me!!"_ Timmy and his friends all laughed at the departing Vicky.

"Well, you better get going sweetheart if you want to go out." AJ's mom told his son.

After AJ hugged his parents and said his good byes, all of them were off!

On their way to their first house, they passed kids who were dressed as skeletons, pirates, goblins, and devils. Poof wiggled, freighted in his mom's arms.

"_Poof, poof_!" The baby whimpered.

"It's just kids in costumes Poof." His mom told him. "Nothing to be scared of, mommy's here!"

Some more kids went by as dogs, black cats, Darth Vader's, the Link brothers, and Scooby Doos. Poof wiggled harder, he was _defiantly t_errified!

"_Timmy_!" Wanda whispered. "Poof's scared; I think I better take him home."

"_Vo!"_ Timmy responded. "Vait until he sees va voy of Halloween first!"

"Well ok." Wanda sighed and looked at Poof. "I hope Poof doesn't get too scared then!"

When they reached the house, Poof looked at the spooky costumes on kids who ran past with their buckets of candy.

"_Trick o Treat_!" They all said when the door opened. A woman dressed as a black pot appeared with a candy basket.

"Greetings!" She replied. "Here's your candy!"

"_Pooooof!_" The terrified baby cried. He quickly escaped from his mother's grasp, and flew away quickly.

"_Pooof! Come back_!" His mom cried. When the baby was too scared to listen, Cosmo and Wanda took after him.

"_Vasmo, Vanda, vait_!" Timmy called to them.

"Don't worry about us!" Wanda told her god kid. "Just go and have fun with your friends, we'll see you later!" Timmy took one final glance, and then fallowed his friends, while his fairies went in the opposite direction.

_"Poof!" _The baby screamed and flew while he herd"_Trick o Treat_" and saw some more scary costumes.

Poof ran all the way to a house! He stopped to catch his breath; he looked to make sure the coast was clear. The front door opened by itself, and the poor unaware baby flew inside.

"I think Poof went in there!" Wanda told Cosmo, while they went on the porch.

"_Great!_" Cosmo explained. "We can go in, fetch Poof, and get out before Timmy and his friends go to the next house!" Wanda looked at her husband.

"After _that _event?" She asked. "_No_! There's absolutely _no_ way Poof is going out again. When we find Poof, I'm taking him home _right away_!"

"But _why _Wanda?" Cosmo wanted to know. "Why are you taking him away from his first night Trick o Treating?"

""Because obviously Poof is too scared to go on!" she answered.

"But_ we're_ protecting Poof, aren't we?"

"Yes honey we are, but it's not enough! I want our baby to enjoy his first Halloween, not be _afraid_ of it!"

"Well ok, but it's not Halloween without candy! And it's not Halloween without creepies! And it's not Halloween without…"

"Poof can share yours or Timmy's candy when you guys come back!" Wanda interrupted.

"_Deal!_" Cosmo quickly agreed. He and his wife then went inside. The wind then revealed a sign that read: "You are now entering Nightmare Manor, where your _worst nightmares come true_!"


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

"Ok," Wanda said once they were inside. "Let's split up, you go this way and I'll go this way!" Wanda flew over to start searching. Cosmo wisleled while looking at the inside. There were gargoyles at the top and bottom of the stairs, spider webs all over, and a chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"_Gosh _Wanda!" He said. "This place is dark and creepy looking. It sure could use a paint job!" Then he got an idea. "I got it! I'll paint this place up myself!" He poofed in a rainbow colored paint can and brush, and started painting the railing (first trying to remove the spider web.) "Why does this place have to have so many spider webs?" He threw it away. There! Now the owner of this house will be so proud of me that I did his dirty work for him, now hopefully he'll give me a award unlike Tom Sowyer did!" he wisleled while he worked. Wanda continued searching for their baby.

"_Poof!"_ Poof said happy, when he saw his parents. His parents stopped at what they were doing.

"_POOF!!!"_ The happy relieved parents flew over to their son. Wanda hugged him.

"Poof, we so glad you're safe! We missed you so munch!" Wanda said to her baby.

"You know what?" Cosmo said. "We seem to lose Poof _a lot_ in these stories! It's another cycle that _never_ seems to end!"

"Well hopefully we won't lose him _again_!" Wanda told her husband, hugging her baby.

"Come here Poof, and give your daddy a hug!" Cosmo threw the paintbrush in the air, while he hugged his son in his mother's lap. The paintbrush hit the Chandelier holder and it broke.

_"LOOK OUT!!!" _Wanda screamed as she pushed them all out of the way of the falling chandelier. It landed on the floor with a CRASH!

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Cosmo observed. He looked at Poof. "Good thing you have her as a mom huh Poof?" Poof laughed.

"Ok we found Poof." Wanda told them. "Now let's go before anything else goes wrong!"

"Right! Let's…" Suddenly the doubles doors closed by itself, locking them all inside!

"N-no worries Cosmo." Wanda shivered, lifting her wand. "We still got our wands!"

"Right!" As the two fairy parents were about to poof them all out, a powerful wind rushed in, and swept their wands away. Wanda and Cosmo screamed at the disappearance of their wands.

"W-we can still use the door!" Wanda suggested. She was still a bit nervous. The fairies went to the door. Wanda pulled at the handles. Cosmo shivered.

"Brrrr!" He was cold. "Is it just me Wanda, or has it turned chilly in here?" Poof shivered in his mom's arms.

"C-can you help me C-cosmo?" Wanda asked. "I-it w-won't b-budge!"

"S-sure t-thing honey!" Cosmo and Wanda both tugged on the door handle, it didn't open.

"N-now l-et try p-pushing it."

"Yeah, t-that always w-works in the m-movies! So they tried pushing it, it still didn't open. They gave up on the doors and shiver.

"I-I c-can't understand w-what we're doing wrong." Cosmo looked at his wife.

"C-cold W-wanda?"

"A-a lot! Y-you were r-right t-this p-place is c-cold_, e-extremely_ c-cold! I feel l-like we're in a f-freezer, and we just c-came out to p-play in the w-winter time. _Achoo!_" Wanda sneezed.

"I-I t-thought it was f-fall!"

"_P-poof_!" Poof agreed, wiggling all over. Then they herd a scary sounding voice.

"Welcome to nightmare Manor!" The voice said. The fairies turned to see an elderly man on the stairs. He started coming down. "I am Mr. Spooks, and I lived in this mansion all my mortal and immortal life for 300 years!"

"_3-300? I-immortal_? B-but th-that's me you are a-a…_achoo!_"

""Y-you're a f-fairy l-like us? W-wow, Th-then w-why hadn't we seen you b-before?" Mr. Spooks looked up when he was done with the stairs.

"I am a ghost." He answered icily. "My envious butler Mr. Smiths, murdered in my sleep at the first bell stuck midnight on October 31st of 1708."

"T-that's a s-scary s-story!" Wanda admitted. "W-why w-was he jealous?"

"He wanted to have the mansion all to himself and I _refused_ his offer many times. So one night, he went to my bedroom while I was sleeping, and killed me with a chair that he thrown at me. After that, he stabbed me with a dagger, and punched me to death!"

"T-that's a sh-shame, did he g-get away with it?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"He _throught _he got away with it." Mr. Spooks told them. "But I, now as a ghost, killed him on the same day, same time the following year by tying a rope around his neck, while he was celebrating his first year alone, and I choked him to death!" The coldness stopped, the fairies stopped shivering.

"_Okay!"_ Wanda said. "I think we're done almost scaring Poof to death for one night!"

"Yeah, it was a wonderful scary story!" Cosmo told the ghost man. "So, can you now help us get out so we can get home? Huh Mr. Spooks? Come on, can you?" Mr. Spooks looked at Cosmo.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you are my guests. My _permament _guests!" Suddenly the entire room went pitch black!

"What does he mean Wanda?" Cosmo looked around, but only saw blackness. "Wanda? W-where are you?"

Wanda felt Poof escape her grasp as they herd a coyote's howl.

"Poof? What you're doing?" She sounded worried. "_POOF_!" The room then lit back up just in time for the parents to see their poor baby being gobbled up by a wooden chest. The chest licked his lips then.

"_MAMA, DADA_!" They herd Poof cry in the chest.

"_POOOOOF!"_ His parents screamed in panic. Then Wanda looked madly at the laughing Mr. Spooks. She dashed over to him.

"Just _WHAT _DID YOU _DO_ TO HIM???!!!" She commanded to know. Mr. Spooks stopped laughing and looked at her. Then he vanished into thin air.

"W-where'd he go?" Wanda wondered out loud. The room flicked again. Then Wanda herd a coyote and turned around. She couldn't believe it! It seemed that her beloved Cosmo has turned into a coyote!

"C-cosmo?" The werewolf howled again as he was about to bite her! Wanda screamed, and flew quickly away before he got a chance to.

The coyote turned back to Cosmo, which was only a mirage.

"Wanda?" He said. "Wanda? Where'd you run of to?" He started exploring, there were spider webs on the walls everywhere. "_Wanda!_"

In the chest, the little fairy baby tried to break the chest by ramming himself into it. He failed; with several more failure attempts to smash open the chest. He failed each time; he looked sad and was about to give up when he looked at his rattle. He cheered as he realized that maybe he couldn't open the chest by himself; but with his magic rattle, he can do open the chest!

He cheered again, and lifted up his chest; he was about to poof somewhere else when he realized something. He was _only_ a baby! What if he messed up and poofed to a more horrible place then he already was? He could accidentally poof into a graveyard, a spooky dark forest, a pumpkin patch with the Great Pumpkin in it or worse, he could accidentally poof into a place where there was a lot of screaming; Chuck Cheeses! He shivered as he tried not to think about all the creepy places he might poof into. He lowered his rattle, and sucked his thumb while he coward in the corner.

Cosmo was still looking for his wife and his son. "_Poof? Wanda_? Where the heck are you two?" then he herd a toilet flush.

"_Wanda_?" he asked, turning around; he saw nothing but cob webs. He went backwards and bumped into some sticky spider webs! He screamed as several flying black bats seem to burst out from nowhere!

_"BATS_!!" he screamed. He quickly wiped the spider webs from out of his face. He flew as he tried to escape the bats. "GET OFF OF ME, GET OFF OF ME!" the bats all flew away. Cosmo flew to a nearby pillar, panted exzusted, and sighed in relief.

"Oh Poof!" He said to himself. "Why did you have to run to _this_ mansion on _this _very night of all nights?"

Then he herd something like Wanda's gentle voice.

_"Cosmo_!" It called. "_I'm over here_!"

"Wanda?"

_"Yes, it's me_!"

"_Wanda_!" he quickly flew away from the pillar, and flew quickly to the voice. "I'm _coming_ Wanda!" He gasped when he saw it. He saw Wanda's body, but instead of her head, he saw a toilet, but this was no other toilet, this was the toilet in his worst nightmare, _Super Toilet_!" "Cosmo, come and give me a _kiss!_" The monster went toward him, ready for a kiss.

"GET _AWAY_ FROM ME POTTY LIPS!" he screamed as the monster chased him around the castle.

"_Cosmo_?" Wanda asked. She turned around, but didn't see her husband anywhere. She shrugged, and continued searching.

Then she herd something. She turned around; but didn't see anything. She continued searching, and then she herd it again. She turned around, still nothing. She was about to turn around a third time, when he saw her husband.

_"Cosmo_!" She sounded happy to see him.

"_Wanda!" _he was about to hug his wife, when black and orange scissors went and snipped Cosmo's head off!"

"_Cosmo!_" Wanda gasped in shock. Then she remembered something.

"Why should I worry? Cosmo beheaded his head several times in the Olympics; why is this any different?" then he saw something red oozing from out of where his head should be. She gasped again.

"Is that _blood_ or ketchup? She cured her index finger into it, hoping it was ketchup, and smelled it and put it in her mouth. She spat it out quickly.

"OH MY GOSH! IT _IS_ BLOOD!" She screamed and took off as the beheaded Cosmo chased her.

"_Mama?_" Poof herd his mom's yell. Then he herd his father's. "_Dada?"_

Then the baby knew _exactly_ what to do; he picked himself up, puffed out his chest, then he flew at fast as he could. He broke open the chest? He rolled and crashed into a floating white blanket with two black eyes on it. He flew up, still trapped under the sheet, and went to find his mom and dad.

"_Mama? Dada_?" he called.

Wanda herd him, and looked up. "_Poof_?" Then he flew to where the sound was coming from.

"Cosmo herd him too. _"Poof_?" He flew towards the noise as fast as he could.

"Mama, dada!" Poof hollered.

"Poof, Poof!" His parents said together. "Here we come, don't you.." Then the two collided and bumped heads together. They both rubbed their sore heads wile they were on the ground.

"Mama, dada!"

"POOF!!!" They both looked at their baby covered in the white blanket. Cosmo and Wanda screamed with fear.

"That's _not _Poof!" Cosmo screamed. "That's a _ghost_! Run for your _LIVES!_!" They both screamed as they bolted quickly out of the mansion (the doors opened.)

"Mama? Dada?" Poof wondered why his parents was scared of him wasn't he supposed to be a cute baby?, He took of the sheet as he flew out the mansion.

_"Mama! Dada_!" Mr. Spooks looked after the descending baby, as the doors shut behind him.

"Don't think the spooks are over child!" he scoffed. "Because it's _not!_" His pet coyotes howled as he laughed evilly.

"Mama? Dada?" Poof called when he was outside, he saw nothing but a graveyard. "Mama Dada?" Still nothing. "Mam…" then he looked as he saw to gravestones.

"Mama? Dada?" he looked at the to tombstones. On one was engraved "R.I.P Wanda" and "R.I.P Cosmo". Poof couldn't read yet, so he didn't know what they meant. But the tears spilled out from his eyes anyways as he sniffed sadly.

_"Poof_!" Timmy called as he walked in the graveyard. "We're done Trick O Treating so we…" He looked at what his god brother was moping about.

"_Oh_!"

"Mama? Dada?" He asked trough tears. Timmy toughed Poof's shoulders as they headed home.

"Don't worry Poof!" Timmy reassured his sad god brother. "Fairies are immortal, so they can't really die! Plus this is _Halloween,_ so those tombstones must be fake." Then to himself, he gulped. "I _hope_." Then the two walked home together under the full moon, while Timmy carried his and Poof's Halloween bags.

Cosmo and Wanda emerged from their graves. They dusted themselves off when they were fully out, removing all the dirt, and the spiders.

"Man, what a night!" Cosmo told his wife. "What a _scary_ night!"

"I _know!_" His wife agreed. "We better stay by Poof if he has nightmares."

"Poof won't have _nightmares!_"

"Yes he _will!_ I hope we don't have _this_ Halloween ever again! But I'm glad it's over!" They herd a coyote howl in the distance. They screamed, picked up their wands by the graves, and hurried home after their son and god child.

It's maybe over for them readers, but it's _not_ over for you (King Boo laughs evilly, whiles bats fly outward.)

_B__O__O_!

_Happy_ _Halloween__!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
